conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Suthland
The Kingdom of Suthland (commonly called just Suthland) is a located in . Suthland is an , sharing no land borders with any other state, though it does have extensive maritime borders because of its large . Suthland has a total population of 4,596,700 people as of 2015, making it the nation in the world. The country also as a total land area of 268,021 square kilometres, making it the nation in the world. The capital of Suthland is Plummack, while the largest city is Sonwick. Suthland is a with a , in which the monarch is the and the prime minister is the . The is upheld by the House of Whytt, a family descended from medieval Counts of York. The prime minister is elected through a in the parliament, which holds over the government in trust of the monarch. This system of government was instituted after the First Suthlander Civil War, which ended in 1702, in which the monarch was forced to relinquish many powers to the appointed and elected members of parliament. A series of constitutional laws make up the collective , with fluid nature of the government changing with the ruling philosophy of the government over time. Although Suthland was settled by indigenous peoples as early as the 13th century, it was not until the 16th century that the islands would be explored by the John Sutherman in service of Count Henry Whytt. Sutherman claimed the islands for the Whytts, and the north island would be settled in 1558 by Henry Whytt the Younger, who would later be crowned King Henry I in 1569. After series of conflicts with the natives, known as the Marcher Wars, which led to their subjugation in 1603, the kingdom enjoyed relative stability. In 1643, the kingdom became a haven for English refugees escaping the . The influx of new-blood English settlers would ultimately lead to the outbreak of the First Suthlander Civil War in 1694, and the creation of an elected chamber of parliament in 1702. Throughout the rest of that century, the kingdom would see a massive influx of British settlers, primarily and peoples. This would lead to the British-Suthlander War in 1808, in which the British unsuccessfully attempted to conquer the islands. The resulting Treaty of Sonwick lead to the recognition of Suthland as a regional power in the largely uncolonised region, with the idea of Greater Suthland emerging from the absence of other colonial powers. This idea proved to be highly divisive, leading to the Second Suthlander Civil War in 1846. After the end of the conflict in 1851, the government of Suthland underwent a shift to economic development, with the reaching the islands by 1860. Suthland entered into a golden age of throughout the later half of the century, which would be interrupted only by the outbreak of the in 1914, with the Suthlanders using the opportunity to seize German Pacific possessions, which would cause initial tensions with . Struck by the in 1929, Suthland entered into a brief period of stagnation. Governmental recovery policies and the implementation of heavy military spending with the outbreak of the in 1939 led to a rebirth of the Suthlander nation, and, after a tumultuous beginning to the war because of the Japanese-Suthlander War, the victory over Japan would secure the kingdom a prominent place on the Pacific stage. Although officially neutral in the following , Suthland largely aligned itself with the -led west. After a period of economic stagnation, Suthland was revitalised by the advent of , and a major push for Pan-Pacific relationship development became a large platform throughout the country, which has been a defining feature of the economic and political aims of Suthland to the contemporary period. Suthland is a , economy which has a heavy focus on the . The government is highly , and has been since the election of the Social Democrats to power during the Great Depression. Unlike many other regional economies, Suthland has a high level of industrial development, and is one of the largest in the Southern Pacific of finished goods despite its relatively small population. Although the country is considered to be post-industrial, economic practices make up the bulk of the economy. The five largest industries in Suthland are the , , , , and . Overall, Suthland has a moderate and a very high . Suthland has amicable relations with most other countries around the area and in the larger region. Suthland is a leading member of the , with its closest relations involving the various Pacific island nations and . Important alliances are also held with , Sierra, and . Suthland is a member of the League of Nations and the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, and it is a global partner of . Etymology The English name "Suthland" comes from the name of the English explorer who discovered the islands, John Sutherman. While the name "Sutherman" is a rough descriptor name adopted from meaning "one of the south", the name of the country is only coincidentally related to its geographical association with the . In many non-English languages, the name of the country is literally translated to mean "Southern Realm" in a geographic sense, despite this being technically incorrect. The official name of the country is the "Kingdom of Suthland", first employed with the proclamation of the independence of the Suthlander realm in 1569. Category:Suthland Category:Nations